Abigail's Sick Day
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Mayor Abigail Stanton is sick today Elizabeth and Frank are taking care of her for a little while. I stink at doing summaries. I don't own any of the characters of When Calls The Heart they belong to Hallmark Channel and the Directors


Abigail's Sick day

It was a cloudly day in Hope yalley at Abigail's cafe Abigail was sitting in the parlor room reading a book. Her best friend Elizabeth Thorton came into the cafe.

"Abigail aren't you opening the Cafe up today? Elizabeth asked Abigail as she sat down on the couch.

"I decided to keep the cafe closed I list my breakfast twice I am not feeling to well today. Frank went to go get something to settle my stomach I will be right back excuse me for a moment." Abigail said as she ran off

After Abigail ran off Frank came in the cafe he saw Elizabeth, but no Abigail, so he figured she went outside to get fresh air.

"Elizabeth, where is Abigail?" Frank asked as he looked at Elizabeth

"She probably went to go her breakfast in the trashcan outside." Elizabeth said as she sighed and then looked at Frank

Abigail, came back in and washed her hands then she sat back down on the couch. Frank walked over to Abigail and gave her the medican.

"Here take this Abigail, it should help with your stomach." Frank said as he patted Abigail on her shoulder.

"Ok Frank I will and thank you" Abigail said as she stood up.

Abigail, tried to walk over to get something out of the cabnet but she didn't make it se sat back down on the couch.

"Frank, if I stand it fells like I am going to thorow up " Abigail said as she held her stomach

Frank put a blanket on Abigail and went over to the cabnet to get the thing that Abigail was going to get. Frank walked back over to Abigail.

"On seconed thought Abby, I will give the medican" Frank said as he gave Abigail the medican

Abigail manged to sit up a little bit so Frank can give her the medican. Abigail took the medican.

"And I will go get you the trashcan in case you lose more of your breakfast" Elizabeth said as she left.

Elizabeth, came back in a couple of minutes with the trashcan Abigail, yawned Elizabeth put the trashcan down next to Abigail.

"Abigail, try to get some rest I have to go feel better." Elizabeth said as she smiled and left

"Abby, how about you lay down on the couch, oh wait you can'r lay down on the couch can you?" Frank asked as he looked at Abigail

"No way Frank the couch is way to uncomfortable for me to lay down. I think I will just read instead." Abigail said as she looked at Frank.

Abigail, picked up her book and Frank walked over to Abigail and closed her book then he sat down next to her.

"Abigail, how about I take you up to bed? Then you can rest really well ,because; you need to rest." Frank said as he looked at her,

"Ok Frank, you can take me up to bed" Abigail said as she yawned

Frank, picked up Abigail and took her up to bed. Frank put Abigail on her bed he covered her up and gave her a kiss. Frank put the trashcan next to Abigail's bed Abigail fell asleep and Frank left outside Elizabeth was talking to Rosemary.

"Its ashame that Abigail's cafe is closed today" Rosemary said as she sighed

"Well Abigail, isen't feeling to great today, so the cafe is closed" Elizabeth said as she yawned.

Rosemay and Elizabeth were walking down the street and still talking.

"It's a bad time for Faith and Carson to be out of town also a bad time for Abigail to be sick 'because; the whole town is going Crazy and some of the townspeople are sick." Rosemary said as she sighed

"Wait who is the mayor while Abigail is out sick?" Elizabeth asked as she gasped

"Um no one Abigail, is stil Mayor while she is still sick" Rosemary said as she sighed

Elizabeth satrted to freak out a little bit more

"Where is Florence then Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Rosemary

"Out of town for a little bit Elizabeth" Rosemary said as she smiled

"What will we do now Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked as she sighed

"Hope she gets better soon plus she should be out for only one day Elizabeth, so lets not freak out." Rosemary siad as she sighed

Elizabeth, sighed as she looked at Rosemary and looked at the church.

"Well I really do have to get going to school the children must be waiting for me outside bye Rosemary." Elizabeth said as she left

After Elizabeth left Rosemary looked at Abigail's Cafe then she headed towards Lee's sawmill. Back inside of Abigail's Cafe Abigail sat up in bed then she threw up in the trash can. Abigail then laied back down on the bed and fell asleep. Abigail slept through the whole night the next day Abigail feeling a lot better.

"Today is going to be a perfect day so far oh well" Abigail said as she smiled

Abigail, got out of bed and got ready for the rest of the day

THE END


End file.
